


A Raincheck

by glass_damask



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Celadon City, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_damask/pseuds/glass_damask
Summary: Celadon City's gym leader takes a walk in the rain.





	A Raincheck

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick little oneshot i'd written in a few minutes a while back, i hope it isn't too bad!

Celadon wasn't as bad as Fuchsia City when it came to latenight bouts of rain, but it definitely had its moments. It was during just one of these moments that Erika finally got off work.

  No trainers had challenged her that day, giving Erika the perfect opportunity to stay inside and teach. However, that "perfect opportunity" always came with its own setbacks, though Erika'd never think to call them that. A student was staying after class to try and figure out her habitual error in their newest assignment--a floral arrangement.

  As usual, Erika dropped everything she was doing to help her, and, while it was well into the night by the time they're done, the young girl could practically do the arrangement with her eyes closed; definitely worth the time and effort.

  "But seriously, thank you so much!" the student started to gush as she reached for her arrangement on the workshop table.

  Erika saw a hand lightly grip a tall iris, ready to take the arrangement apart, and quickly interjected: "You don't have to take it apart; you should take it home with you."

  The student's hand stuttered over the flower, and she instinctively asked, "Are you sure?"

  Erika giggled before saying, "Of course!"

  The girl visibly lit up and happily took the arrangement home with her, but not before thanking her teacher a million times over.

  "Don't forget ikebana!" The gym leader reminded her student as she jogged out of the room.

  Now left to her own devices, Erika took her time cleaning up the mess that their arrangement-making had caused.

  She found it to be incredibly stress-relieving, and she was done before she knew it. That being said, it was still much further into the night than she'd anticipated. And on top of that, a steady pitter-patter could be heard outside.

  While most would complain at such a turn of events, Erika took it in stride.

  Despite the fact that the rain kept her from carrying her favorite paper parasol home, she was still happy to finally utilize her favorite umbrella at least.

  The streets of Celadon City were deserted and, at this point in time, completely drenched. The young woman hummed a slow tune as she traversed the slick streets. Halfway through her commute she heard the distinct sound of something growling. While most would instinctually grab for a pokéball, Erika instead stood still, eyes scanning the street she found herself on.

  Her eyes eventually snagged on the fluffy perpetrator--a growlithe.

  Without thinking Erika squatted down, still a good handful of feet away from the pokémon. She knew better than to meet its gaze head on, instead focusing her attention on its sodden fur.

  The pokémon was no longer growling, and even cocked its head to the side when Erika clicked her tongue. The young woman proceeded to smile at the dog pokémon that stared on at her in mild confusion.

  They stared in each other's general directions for what seemed like a solid minute before Erika lightly padded the sidewalk in front of her; the growlithe stared at the spot and hesitantly walked forward and sat down, now right in front of the gym leader.

  "Do you have a home?" Erika's soft voice startled the pokémon, but only momentarily. The growlithe simply looked at her--its blank stare was its response.

  Erika slowly leaned her umbrella forward, positioning it directly over the fire-type pokémon. The growlithe still just stared at her, confusion being made a bit more apparent in its face; the young woman remained kind and unflinching in the cold downpour.

  "How would you like to come home with me?"

  The growlithe's eyes lit up, and Erika's smile widened.

  They contentedly walked home in silence.


End file.
